the killer
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Él era ese hombre con alma de niño y yo la princesa rota que lo iba a destruir.


Los personajes no son míos, son de Fox.

**Nota:** Es como un semi-UA.

* * *

><p>Algo en mí inspiraba pureza y adoración. No sé si era mi sonrisa misteriosa que escondía unas largas piernas o mi cabello rubio que recordaba a los cuentos donde las princesas tejían paja de oro. Entonces me vestía con esos vestidos largos y verdes manzana que resaltaban mis ojos del mismo color. No era nada al azar, si vieran la manera en como todos se perdían en mis ojos me entenderíaN, ellos los veían tan preciosos pero eran sólo dos rocas con escarcha. La magia de la apariencia, esa era la razón del por qué todos me protegían y me adoraban y no se daban cuenta de cuanto yo los odiaba, porque yo detestaba todo con mucho fervor. A veces me levantaba y unas ganas enormes me entraban de cortarme el cabello para que me quedara como unas lanzas que lastimaban. Pero todo era demasiado perfecto como para querer destruir la fantasía.<p>

Entonces estaba yo en ese grupo glee de raros y el único que me parecía un alma pura era ese chico que mostraba las medias y tenía una sonrisa sin malas intenciones. Es de esas personas que las ves y no entiendes porque son tan estúpidamente buenas, o porque son así tan cálidos. Se llamaba Blaine y a mi entraban unas enormes ganas de cogerlo por los cachetes como si de un cachorrito se tratase. También tenía una voz hermosa y yo por un momento me sentía ilusionada de algo, pero no sé de qué. Lo importante era la sensación y era de esperanza y bondades y cosas que supuestamente yo inspiraba. Pero no era así. Blaine sí lo era y yo me sentí por primera vez feliz de poder encontrar a alguien que era tan trasparente.

Y yo que soy tan arriesgada y porque nadie me dice no, decidí invitarlo a comer en mi casa. Él me sonrió con cierta incomodes y yo ya sabía su respuesta, lo que él no sabía es que yo tenía como tres planes de emergencia. "Soy gay". Vaya excusa, como si eso me detuviera. "Es obvio que eres gay. No me malinterpretes, es que no conozco a nadie y pareces una agradable persona" No es como si yo tuviera planes románticos para él, era algo mucho más diferente y especial. Le sonreí con esa sonrisa corta y él me miró con esos ojos marrones como si viera atreves de mí. Por un momento me entró el pánico de que reconociera a esa chica que odia todo y que sólo quiere romper. Me miró y yo supe en ese instante que Blaine Anderson sería mi mejor amigo, sería la única persona que viera como era en realidad, sería esa persona que me amaría muy pulcramente y yo al final lo heriría porque es lo que siempre hago. Él aceptó porque como dije, era demasiado bueno como para rechazarme.

Yo quería follármelo. Así de simple y sencillo. Un día me levanté y ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuve. Recé con mis padres en el almuerzo y yo no esperaba las ganas para ganarme su amistad y cogérmelo sin que se diera cuenta. Rápido e intenso y dejarlo confundido y herido porque lo violé y otras cosas más terribles. Sin embargo me causaba mucha gracia visualizarme teniendo sexo con un gay. Era como burlarme de mi misma y de él. De su rectitud y de mis principios. Era algo muy liberador, muy repentino, algo que no se piensa ni se dice, sólo se hace y luego se recuerda como un error estúpido. Ese era el por qué quería tirármelo.

Nos hicimos excelentes amigos y Blaine tenía algo que me hacía arrepentirme de mis bajas intenciones. Es que era tan agradable y amable y era ese tipo de hombre con el que mi madre soñaba todos los días para mí. Yo me sentía mal porque realmente yo lo amé como a ese amigo que esperaste toda la vida. Porque fue algo valioso para mí en medio de todas las sonrisas alabadoras que me daban, Blaine Anderson era ese amigo que miraba más allá del verde de mis orbes y veía lo rota que estaba, lo bueno que quería ser pero lo hiriente que sólo lograba ser. Entonces él me abrazaba y me curaba poquito a poquito con su compañía y su tranquilidad. Blaine en ese momento fue como lo único bueno que tenía en mí. Y luego lo dañé, porque es algo que no puedo evitar, eso de hacer que me amen y luego destruirlos. Me duele pero es algo inevitable.

Ese día estábamos tomando y yo estuve mucho tiempo con él como para saber que el alcohol lo ponía como un niño sumiso. Tenía el cabello rubio suelto y mis ojos los tenía brillantes, así que sabía que lo podía manipular fácilmente porque mis ojos siempre han sido algo macabro que ilusiona a la gente, ellos no se daban cuenta porque no sabían mirar. Blaine estaba sonrojado y se escuchaba de fondo una canción de _Queen_. Yo me le acerqué mucho más y le pregunté con una risa pícara "Blaine, quiero follar, quiero follarte, ¿quieres?" le pregunté con una euforia que sólo lograba el alcohol y esa grieta en mí que disfrutaba de verme destruir el amor de mis seres queridos. Él parpadeó sorprendido y luego dijo algo de lo que sé se arrepentiría siempre, "Sí, claro, pero eh, soy gay" me dijo riéndose de la contradicción que había dicho. Me pareció tan mono y yo que estaba a punto de dañarlo todo. "Eres gay y vas a follar con tu mejor amiga, con Quinn, la arpía que todos adoran" le respondí porque yo estaba como feliz y llena de rencor al mismo tiempo. No sé, son esos momentos en que ni yo me entiendo. "No eres arpía, y yo te quiero y vamos a follar y soy gay, muy gay pero ah-" y ya después dijo un montón de tonterías que no tenían coherencia.

No lo culpen, la verdad es que cuando él tomaba se ponía como un niño de cinco años, y yo fui la bruja que se aprovechó de su estado y lo violó varias veces porque Blaine era todo lo que yo debía ser y lo que yo quería y lo que más odiaba. Blaine era todo y a mí me dio mucho miedo saberlo, terror de por fin haber encontrado a alguien que me comprendiera y me aceptara de igual manera. Así que lo rasgué porque esa fue mi intención desde el principio y porque yo no sé hacer más que herir. Tuvimos sexo todo raro porque Blaine estaba muy borracho y yo demasiado triste por lo que iba a causar. Cuando estuvo dentro de mí, me rompí porque no pude con el placer y la culpabilidad de estar haciendo esa barbaridad. Entonces fue ahí cuando supe que Blaine me odiaría.

Al otro día sufrimos una horrible resaca pero yo lo recordaba todo y Blaine no se acordaba pero debió de suponerlo cuando se encontró desnudo al lado mío. Después los que "fue un error, Jesús, Quinn, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que…?" pero lo que él no sabía es que yo lo planeé todo desde el comienzo. Blaine lo supo cuando yo no le respondí nada y en cambio decidí mirarlo fijamente con mis ojos que matan silenciosamente. Blaine se alejó de mí y ese fue el instante cuando yo me morí completamente.


End file.
